


Talk to Me.

by skzpresso



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Making Out, Seo Changbin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, angst if you squint, but then it's a happy ending, don't let binsung cook, i wasn't making myself sad with this one, if you want them to be idk, lots of seungsung material lately, rated for language, so they're aged up a bit, this tag is dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzpresso/pseuds/skzpresso
Summary: Changbin, Jisung, and Seungmin are roommates who are stuck in college for the time being. The three enjoy each other's company and like spending time together.Yet, when Jisung starts distancing himself from them both, Changbin and Seungmin are confused.Seungmin can't help but think it's because of himself, but he can't get Jisung to talk.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	Talk to Me.

**Author's Note:**

> the summary kinda sucks i know i may revise it later. there's not a lot to this fic either. i just know that it won't ever see the world if i keep it in my drafts so i'm posting it now! It's mainly self-indulgent on my part since there isn't much seungsung content on here. here's a quick and hopefully light read~

~

Seungmin hated when Changbin and Jisung would try to cook. Neither of his roommates could cook well, but at least Seungmin’s food was edible seventy-five percent of the time. Changbin and Jisung were wanting to make a stir-fry, _without_ a recipe. They had come home with dozens of bags including vegetables, meat, rice, the mandatory snacks like Doritos and sour gummy worms, plus some home necessities as well. 

“Jisung? Did I need to put butter in the pan before I started cooking this?” Changbin yelled at Jisung who was elbow deep in the refrigerator. He seemed to be looking for the rest of the ingredients he needed.

“I mean, I guess? I don’t think we have those fancy non-stick pans.” Jisung said. “Put some butter in now. It should be fine.” He handed Changbin the oversized tub of butter. When Changbin didn't take it, Jisung made his way over to the stove.

“Well, see. I would. But the vegetables already burned.” Jisung took the spatula from Changbin's hand and was stirring the vegetables. Seungmin could hear how crisp they were.

Seungmin let out a deep sigh. 

“Did you have the burner on high?” Seungmin called out from the couch. He could only see their chests and up, so he surely couldn’t see the stove. Based on the _very_ crisp sound coming from the pan, Seungmin knew they had to be the color of charcoal.

Changbin’s ears were turning red as he stayed silent. There was no saving the beyond burnt vegetables.

“Let’s just order takeout. Felix and Minho can teach us how to cook one day.” Jisung said, scrapping the burnt vegetables so he could clean the pans. 

Changbin flopped onto the couch next to Seungmin, resting his head in the youngest's lap. 

"Ugh, get off. You're like a boulder." Seungmin tried to suppress his laughter while shoving Changbin off of him. 

"Seungmin-ah!" Changbin whined at the top of his lungs, letting himself be pushed off the couch. The oldest stood up with a glimmer in his eye. He didn't give Seungmin a chance to run as Changbin hefted him over his shoulder. 

"No! Hyung put me down!" Seungmin giggled, slapping Changbin's back. Who also happened to be twisting and turning his body to make this entertaining for the both of them. Seungmin did not see Jisung glare silently at the scene in front of him due to being so focused on getting out of Changbin’s grip.

"I'm gonna take the trash out. Order whatever you two want," Jisung said. He rushed out and slammed the door with a great huff. Changbin set Seungmin back on the couch, making sure not to drop him. Seungmin’s eyes were focused on the door, hoping Jisung would come back soon. The sudden mood-change worried him.

"What's his problem?" Changbin's face crumpled into a scowl. "He's never like this." 

"I'm not sure, Hyung."

\- - -

Seungmin's classes have been brutal. Midterms are coming up and the professors aren't cutting the students any slack. Between the papers after papers he needs to write, presentations, at-home labs, and math, Seungmin has no time for himself. He's spending his entire day in class or at the library. He might get an hour to himself back at the apartment, but that's mainly spent showering and eating. 

Seungmin is stressed, to say the least. He missed spending time with Changbin and Jisung. They always knew the best way to cheer-up Seungmin when he was beginning to crumble from his own academic insecurities.

He's in the process of heading back home when his phone starts to ring. 

"Hello?" He never checks the caller I.D. It's gotten him in some compromising situations but it's a habit he can't seem to break.

"Seungminnie? Are you on your way back?" It was Jisung's voice on the other end of the line. Seungmin imagined the inevitable pout on his face judging from how small and sweet his voice was. 

"Yeah, Sungie. I'm heading back now. Do you need anything?" Seungmin could hear him hum as he was thinking. 

"Just get here quickly. I can't sleep." Jisung whispered. 

Jisung has his nights where he can't sleep at all, However, there are times where cuddling can put him to sleep. Jisung and Changbin were strict “bros” as they have said, so Seungmin is the only candidate down for cuddling. 

It's awkward between the two most of the time. Seungmin and Jisung would struggle to get comfortable together. They didn’t fit on Seungmin’s twin size bed the best, and it would usually lead to Jisung having to lay on Seungmin’s chest. However, that would lead to them both getting too hot to sleep comfortably. They did their best to make it work since they enjoyed the company.

"Ok. I'll be there soon. Just head to my room." 

"Alright. Bye, Min!" Jisung said in a sing-song voice.

Seungmin makes his way through the cold, harsh, winter winds. He decides to start running back to the apartment. He didn't have a good coat so he was freezing, plus running would warm him up for at least a little bit. It felt like the wind was pinching every inch of his exposed skin. The library wasn’t far from the apartment, but he was _exhausted._ Seungmin wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and sleep, Jisung being with him was a plus.

After fighting with his keys due to being unable to feel his numbed fingers, he's able to unlock the door to the apartment. It's dark when he walks in; he can only hear the refrigerator buzzing and the clock ticking. Seungmin didn't realize how quiet their place was at night. 

Once he kicked his shoes off and placed his bag by the door, he creeps towards his room. He didn't want to risk waking Jisung up if he had fallen asleep. Yet, when Seungmin opened his door, he could see Jisung's face illuminated by the blue light of his phone.

When Jisung saw Seungmin, he immediately turned off his phone and sat up to greet him. He had changed into an oversized shirt that hardly stayed on his shoulders. Jisung’s hair was also a mess. Seungmin figured he had been running his fingers through it all day. It made him look soft, despite the moonlight not being bright enough to match his sweet smile.

"You're breathing hard.” Jisung murmured. “Did you run?" Jisung tilted his head as he asked. His eyes were round in curiosity, so Seungmin answered quickly.

"Yeah. It was really cold outside, and I didn't have a good jacket." Seungmin was shaking from the residual cold that lingered after coming inside. 

"Well, the faster you change, the faster you can cuddle me and get warm." Jisung proposed. Even in the dark, Seungmin could see the smug expression on his face. Seungmin wasn't in the place to bite back, though. He was cold and he knows Jisung is warm. 

Seungmin changed as quickly as he could without tripping over himself and placed his phone on the charger. When he got near the bed, he could hear Jisung shuffling around to make room for Seungmin.

Seungmin couldn't help but laugh when Jisung was holding his arms open while he waited for Seungmin to get closer. The playful pout on the older’s face warmed Seungmin more than he’d like to admit. Jisung could _always_ put him in a good mood. 

"You're so demanding," Seungmin teased before pulling Jisung flush against his chest. Seungmin was taller, but Jisung was much more muscular. It didn't stop the shorter of the two from snuggling close to Seungmin. His nose tucked into the crook of Seungmin's nearly-frozen neck. 

"You're still cuddling me, though." Jisung pointed out, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. He tightened his grip around Seungmin's waist as if to prove his point. “Now get still so I can help warm you up!” Seungmin laughed at Jisung’s persistence but settled down anyway.

"Whatever. Let's get some sleep, Sungie." Seungmin said. From this close, he could smell the last bit of cologne that was clinging to Jisung's skin.

"G'night, Minnie." 

Seungmin's brain short-circuited when Jisung placed a lingering kiss on his neck. Jisung's lips were hot to his skin, but when he pulled away, the icy feeling returned. Jisung had never been this affectionate with Seungmin. He could only hope Jisung couldn't feel his heart rate accelerate. 

\- - -

As Seungmin wakes up, the cold sheets alone tell him Jisung is long gone. Jisung wasn’t one to skip out on more cuddling once he woke up. He notices it’s snowing outside when he realizes how frigid his room is. He grabbed his phone to check the time, and silently cheered, noticing that it’s Saturday. He was going to do his best to keep his books away and relax.

He opted to put on socks before getting out of the bed, so his feet didn’t freeze. They were some fuzzy animal print socks that Changbin had gifted him last Christmas. Jisung got the same ones but refused to use them for a while, much to his displeasure. Changbin would always tease Jisung about it whenever he would complain that his feet were cold. He eventually gave in and used the socks.

Right now though, Seungmin could hear Changbin cursing loudly about the cold hardwood floors. 

“Damn, Why didn’t Jisung turn the heat on when he left? Did he want us to freeze?” Changbin was fiddling with the thermostat when Seungmin came into the kitchen. 

“He left?” Seungmin grabbed a few things from the refrigerator so he could cook himself, and Changbin, breakfast. Nothing fancy, but it’s hard for Seungmin to mess up scrambled eggs and toast. He used to think it was impossible to fuck up. His roommates proved him wrong within the first week they started living together. Seungmin quickly invested in a fire extinguisher after they nearly burned down the entire kitchen due to not understanding the toaster.

“Yeah. I’ve been up for almost two hours and was just scrolling through Twitter. So heard him go into his room like an hour ago, it sounded like he was crying? He stormed out a few minutes after that. I don’t know why, Min.” Changbin hopped on the kitchen counter across from where Seungmin was cooking. “Where was he last night?” He asked, kicking his feet back on the cabinet doors. 

“He slept in my room last night. Ji seemed fine then, I don’t know why he’s upset now.” Seungmin huffed, watching the knife as it clattered against the glass cutting board.

“He should tell us what’s up soon. He always does.” Changbin tries to be supportive, but Seungmin can’t help thinking that he’s the reason Jisung is upset. 

Lately, any time Jisung spends time with Seungmin, it goes like this. 

Jisung and Seungmin will spend time together, either talking or cuddling. Then the very next day Jisung is nowhere to be found, or extremely short with both Changbin and Seungmin. He wishes he knew what was wrong so he wouldn’t be pushing Jisung away. 

Seungmin finished cooking without realizing it. By the time he had snapped back to reality, he was already plating the food. He was thankful this was something he could cook without paying attention. His mind was scrambled, much like the eggs, while he tried to process why the situation around Jisung was bothering him so much.

Changbin dragged Seungmin over to the couch to eat. 

“Ok, Rom-com or reality?” Changbin asked. The three roommates had probably seen every movie in the other categories by now. They enjoyed having movie marathons when they could. 

“Reality. Let’s make it a cooking show. Specifically, The Great British Bake Off.” Seungmin said around the mouthful of food he was struggling to get down. “I hear there’s a new episode. Someone cries.” 

“Of course someone cries, it’s a reality show! This is like, the only one they’re not allowed to fuck on either. Gotta get viewers somehow.” Changbin immediately retaliated. They watched quite a few reality shows, the two learned the formula after a while.

“Please, why would they want to fuck anyway. I mean what’s getting you in the mood, a perfectly cooked steak?” Seungmin cackled. He could see Changbin smirking to himself. 

“Imagine if it did go like that. _‘Ah, that creme brulee you made, it was so fucking hot.’_ ” Changbin moaned obscenely, almost unable to keep a straight face. Seungmin doubled over, silently giggling. He was crying from the nonstop laugher.

“Am I interrupting something?” 

Changbin and Seungmin whipped their heads around to see Jisung closing the front door. His expression was blank as he put the keys away. The mood darkened immediately, it was as if a storm cloud was lingering above Jisung. 

“No?” Changbin croaked out. Jisung’s eyes flitted between them for a few seconds. 

“Sure.” Jisung scoffed before walking to his room in silence. _“This is completely unacceptable. I have to start the dough from scratch!”_ The television was the only thing producing sound at the moment. Changbin and Seungmin tried to wrap their heads around the situation as they heard the judges tell the chefs they had thirty minutes remaining. 

“What the hell just happened?” Seungmin muttered under his breath. Changbin’s lips parted as if he were going to speak, but he clamped his mouth shut instead. 

Seungmin wasn’t sure what to make of Changbin’s silence. He hoped Jisung would talk to them soon so they could clear things up.

\- - -

Seungmin trudged out into the kitchen area as the sun was coming up, careful not to make a commotion. He was hoping Jisung would be awake and at home so they could talk. It had been several days of silence from Jisung. He would conveniently leave when Seungmin was home, and come back once he had left. 

It was beginning to test Seungmin’s patience. Every time Jisung would shove by him to leave the apartment, Seungmin felt more rejected. With Jisung ignoring him, he started to worry about what he did wrong. He wanted to help Jisung in any way he could. Jisung was just never around long enough for them to talk. 

After scoping around for a bit, Jisung wasn’t in the kitchen or the living area. Yet, Seungmin could see that his bedroom light was on from the crack beneath his door. If he could approach Jisung in his room, it might be the most effective option as opposed to chasing him down. 

Seungmin knocked on the door but didn’t receive a response. He cracked open the door at a snail's pace to see if Jisung was in there. 

“What do you want, Min?” Jisung’s voice was strained and raspy. He was laying on his back while trying to check his phone. His face was swollen and his eyes seemed to be shining. 

“What’s wrong, Sungie?” Seungmin’s voice cracked from trying to sound unphased. “We’ve been a little distant and I want to know if it’s something I’m doing?” Seungmin stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Jisung pouted before moving around to sit up against his headboard. 

“It’s not- There’s nothing. I’m just out of it.” Jisung looked away from Seungmin as he was picking at the skin on his nails. It was usually his only nervous habit. Seungmin’s mind raced trying to fathom why Jisung is nervous when he’s alone with him. He moved closer and sat on the edge of Jisung’s bed. 

“Then tell me about it, if it would make you feel better.” Seungmin took hold of Jisung’s smaller hand within his own. He wasn’t able to do so for long before Jisung snatched his hand away as if he had been burned. 

“I don’t think anything you can say is going to help right now. Just- leave me alone for a bit.” 

“Jisung, it’s been weeks now. It’s only gotten worse recently. The only time you’ve talked to me is when we slept together the other day.” Seungmin could tell Jisung was frustrated with something. 

“Maybe I just don’t want to fucking talk to you,” Jisung growled and stood up quickly. His phone tumbled off the bed but he stalked off towards the door. Seungmin went to grab him, but Jisung was already heading to the living area. 

“What the fuck?” Seungmin was at his breaking point. His patience wasn’t but so strong. 

“Are you dating Changbin or some shit?” Jisung barked out. Seungmin was stunned by the sudden question. “Because that’s what’s pissed me off. You two are stuck together at the hip, and you always let him throw you around. You hardly let me _touch_ you!”

“Wait- What? I don’t understand. We obviously aren’t dating?” Seungmin was confused. Jisung rolled his eyes as he scoffed. 

“ _Obviously?_ You two hug and wrestle together. You two eat breakfast together. You never look twice at _me._ ” Jisung’s voice wavered.

Seungmin could barely register the jingling of Jisung’s keys before he was lunging towards Jisung. He held the front door closed around Jisung as he tried to open it. The shorter one turned around and moved away from Seungmin to only press his back against the door. Jisung flushed a dark red immediately. 

“Jisung. Talk to me.” Seungmin murmured while he gently brushed Jisung’s cheek. He could feel how hot Jisung’s skin was due to his shyness beneath his fingers.

“What else is there to say? I like you- A lot. But I didn’t want to be too forward and ruin our friendship so I tried to ignore it,” Jisung’s voice was shaking as he continued. “But seeing you with Changbin more and more hurt me because I didn’t want to admit my feelings. I was jealous so I didn’t want to hang around.”

Seungmin wiped away the tears that were painting Jisung’s cheeks. His breathing was unsteady and he still refused to look at Seungmin. Seungmin’s throat tightened from seeing Jisung cry because of _him._ His heart hurt knowing that he was hurting Jisung, someone he cared so deeply for.

“Ji, look at me.” Seungmin coaxed. When he finally looked up at Seungmin, the taller dived in to kiss his nose. A faint smile was tugging at Jisung’s lips. “It’s been driving me crazy not being able to talk to you. I’ve always found you adorable, but when you were with me the other night it made me stop and think. I do like you Sungie, it just took me a bit longer to realize it.” Seungmin kissed both of his cheeks before hovering close to his lips. 

“Is this ok?” 

Jisung answered by wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s neck and connecting their lips himself. 

Just as they were the other night, Jisung’s lips were hot. It contrasted with the cool mint essence from where they had both brushed their teeth. Seungmin placed his hand on Jisung’s cheek, and could still feel the damp tear tracks from earlier. The kiss was softer than Seungmin expected. Jisung was blunt and straightforward with every other aspect of his life, so this was a stark change to his usual demeanor. Seungmin could feel Jisung smiling before he pulled away from the quick kiss. 

“Why’d you stop?” Jisung whined, a cute pout on full display. Seungmin couldn’t resist it and captured his lips into another kiss. This one a bit less sweet and a bit more desperate. 

Seungmin tightly grabbed Jisung’s waist to pull him closer. The small gasp from Jisung allowed for Seungmin to deepen the kiss. Jisung sucked hard on Seungmin’s tongue and pushed him back a bit. 

“Couch,” Jisung muttered into the kiss. The two stumbled and nearly fell over each other as they made their way to the couch, refusing to give up the kiss. 

Jisung shoved Seungmin onto his back and straddled the taller’s hips. Seungmin was shocked by the sudden switch in Jisung’s energy, but this was the energy that he had expected at first. 

“Are you gonna look like a fish out of water or are you gonna keep making out with me?” Jisung asked honestly. There was no teasing in his voice, so who was Seungmin to deny his request?

He pulled Jisung down to his chest and kissed him harshly, biting and sucking at his bottom lip. The pretty sounds coming from Jisung only fueled him to keep doing it. Jisung’s hands were wandering all over Seungmin’s chest beneath his shirt. His fingers were cold in comparison to his lips, but the coolness was welcome as it felt like his skin was on fire. 

Seungmin felt like he found something he had been missing for his entire life. His heart racing while around Jisung had nothing to do with the fact that he was nervous about what _Jisung_ would do, but himself instead. When he was so worked up over Jisung being distant, it made him realize he wanted Jisung around. Seungmin was relieved to be so close to Jisung, but he just wanted to be even _closer._

“Ok, what the _fuck_ are y’all making out on the couch for?!” Changbin yelled, throwing his keys at the two. “Move, go, shoo. Go to one of your rooms while I disinfect the couch.” He was gently pushing them away from the couch while the two laughed. 

“Hyung! We didn’t even do anything!” Jisung pointed out. Changbin would beg to differ due to how swollen and bruised their lips were, but he was going to keep that remark to himself. He doesn’t want to witness this again.

“Doesn’t matter. The thoughts occurred on this couch, so it’s bad enough. Go suck faces elsewhere!” Changbin was smiling through his rant. He was thrilled the two finally were talking again, even if that means he’s going to have to deal with them being a couple now. 

  
It took them way too long to figure it out. 

“Pretend you don’t hear anything, Hyung!”

“Ew!”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, not a lot to say here except follow me on my twt if you want to read social media aus and see me yell about everything skz related!  
>    
> [Writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/skzpresso)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/skzpresso)


End file.
